falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyland Commonwealth
The Nyland Commonwealth is a post-war thalassocratic federation located primarily in southern Finland, as well as parts of eastern Sweden and northern Estonia. A union of various trade communities and city-states, it is primarily focused on the defence of trade routes and other interests from pirates and competitors, primarily in Germany, Denmark, and Russia. Its member states enjoy an internal tariff union, mutual defence, and relative autonomy within the Commonwealth. 'History' 'Pre-Founding' 'Founding' 'Government' 'Military' The defence forces of the Nyland Commonwealth, collectively referred to as the Nyland Security Forces, primarily consist of the militias and navies of its various member states. However, a small standing force under the control of the federal government, known as the Federal Force, is maintained in peacetime. However, during times of crisis, the Commonwealth draws upon its member states to provide elements of their militias to fight for the government forces. The government will also usually turn to mercenaries to supplement their forces. Even in peacetime, many of the Commonwealth's member states have their militias trained by mercenaries. 'Territory' The Nyland Commonwealth has territory in southern Finland, eastern Sweden, parts of northern Estonia, and a small area on the Karelian Isthmus. Member states of of the Commonwealth include three former national capitals. The Commonwealth's own capital is in Jomala, on the island of Åland. It also has trading posts in several major coastal and inland towns. 'Member States' 'Helsinki' The former capital of Finland, Helsinki was spared the worst of the Great War. Like in Stockholm, the remnants of the Finnish Government managed to retain control of the city and slowly rebuild through the 2100s. With its strategic location, protected by the island fortress of Soumenlinna, which was re-armed with pre-war artillery in the early 2100s, along the remains of the Finnish Armed Forces, the city became one of the safest ports in postwar Scandinavia. By the 2200s, it was a major trading power in the Baltic and was one of the founding members of the Nyland Commonwealth. 'Turku' Turku was a major port in Southwest Finland known for its shipbuilding prior to the war, as well as being a major trading center. The city was not directly attacked in the Great War, however, like all of Europe and much of the world, it suffered heavily in the decades after the Great War from nuclear winter, radiation, disease, famine, and violence. By 2100, the city was effectively cut off from the remnants of the Finnish government in Helsinki. In 2129, communities of survivors in the city banded together around the remnants of the municipal government and Finnish military in the city to form the Republic of Turku. While not capable building the massive ships it did in the pre-war period, much shipyard equipment was refurbished for building smaller vessels such as fishing boats and patrol craft, as well as repairing and refurbishing pre-war ships. As such, the Republic of Turku has one of the largest navies in the Nyland Commonwealth, along with the rump states of Finland and Sweden in Helsinki and Stockholm respectively. 'Stockholm' The former capital of Sweden, Stockholm avoided the worst of nuclear war due to Sweden's neutrality, though it suffered heavy civilian casualties from the postwar radiation, nuclear winter, and violence, however, the remnants of the Swedish government retained control of the city. As such, the government in Stockholm is still officially known by its pre-war title, the Kingdom of Sweden, though the actual area controlled is limited to Stockholm and the surrounding area. The city operates as a parliamentary constitutional monarchy similar to the pre-war Kingdom of Sweden. By the mid-2100s its strategic location made it into a thriving trade city in the Baltic. Thanks to this, along with its control of the pre-war Swedish gold reserves, by 2180, Stockholm was one of the wealthiest cities in the region. Stockholm joined the Nyland Commonwealth in 2212. Starting in the late 2100s, the city-state started producing its own currency, the Stockholm krona, named for the pre-war Swedish currency. Initially these were coins made from precious metals, however, by the mid-2200s, the government began printing gold-backed paper krona. The Stockholm krona, along with the Helsinki markka became one of the most commonly traded currencies in the Commonwealth by 2300. 'Uppsala' 'Tallinn' The former capital of Estonia, Tallinn received three decimating nuclear warheads. While still largely demolished and still severely irradiated in some areas, the city has become a trade stop vital for the survival of the former Baltic states. It joined the Nyland Commonwealth in 2219. The main inhabited regions of the city are located on the outskirts of the city, which were less heavily damaged by the nuclear impacts of the city center, including the port of Muuga on the east side, now the main port of the city, as well the districts of Haabersti and Tabasalu to the west of the city center. 'Haapsalu' 'Koivisto Republic' Located on the Karelian Isthmus, Koivisto is a major stopping point for trade between merchants in northwestern Russia and those in the Baltic. The republic joined the Commonwealth in 2235, looking for extra protection from its rival, Piter. 'Åland Federation' The islands of Åland were a small semi-autonomous region of Finland, though most of the population speak Swedish. After the Great War, the islands became effectively fully autonomous, with the population forming a new government in the pre-war capital of Mariehamn that controlled the whole island group by 2140. Åland was one of the founding members of the Nyland Commonwealth, and the capital of the Commonwealth of was placed in the town of Jomala, two miles north of city of Mariehamn. With its location between Turku and Stockholm, the islands are one of the most important trading ports in the Nyland Commonwealth. . Category:Locations Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries